Rising Storm
by Carmine and Crimson
Summary: Revolution explodes onto the horizon. Fighting society, hope lies in the hands of the rebel leader: Zorn, and a small saiyan named Yurasai. But, just as the empire itself, Yurasai hides secrets, ones that could change Zorn’s view on life, and Vegetasei it


A/N: **Greetings all! **This is our introductory piece to our joint account. **As some of you may or may not have figured out, I, The General of Darkness, and my good friend CrimsonPathways have decided attempt to mesh our styles and work on a collaboration fic together. **Therefore, expect to notice a few differences between the separate sections. **This won't be strictly canon, however, it will resemble the DBZ universe we all know and love closely. **There will be a few OC's introduced, most fairly simple, and one no so simple.** So with that short note, onward into the Rising Storm!**

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything from Dragon Ball Z, but I can say that I own my original character, Yurasai.** I do not own Zorn, however, I do own my portrayal of the saiyan captain (and his orange eyes :-P)**

**Now, onward! Reviews, both praising and constructive, are always welcome, and much appreciated.**

Full Summary:

As revolution explodes onto the horizon, Zorn finds himself heading the rebels' front. With little resources, and even less time, his only hope becomes the draft of new elites, still wayward in their loyalties. Among them is Yurasai, one of the most brilliant military minds to grace the dusty soil of their home planet. But, just as the empire itself, Yurasai has his secrets, one that could possibly transfigure the way Zorn looks at the world, and their world itself.

* * *

**Prologue: Storm's Beginning**

* * *

Lightning exploded across the midnight sky. Howling, the winds kicked up as a solitary figure dashed out into the barren landscape. Flecks of mud flew by the small figure's feet, taken to flight by the wind. Tears from the heavens poured onto the lifeless soil, opening up the pores of the dead land that was Vegetasei.

"Dishonor on you, impudent child! May the gods strike you down!" The burly form shouted from the gate. Iron clattered shut with a sound to rival that of the thunder from the skies.

The desperate saiyan paid the sounds no heed, and only continued his mad dash into the desert. Sobs wracked his throat, but he could not stop now…not now…not ever again.

"I'll show them…" A hiss escaped well-formed lips. "I'll show them all…" His long strides carried him far, far away from the torture and lies, the disgrace and ridicule.

While water soaked the parched terra, rivulets intermingled with tears from amethyst eyes. The loose ground slipped down the hillside. His steps became sluggish, the impediment of mud slowing his wild escape. Finally, the small figure slipped in his haste, falling face first. The splatter echoed in his ears.

Collecting himself from the earth, he beheld an imprint of where the sludge formed around his landing place. Mud seeped in through the dark armor of the second class, cool against the bare skin beneath. Sighing bitterly, he kicked at the earth, destroying any trace of the impression of the form that caused so much grief within his life.

As if bullets from above, the rain crashed down in harder torrents. Thunder bellowed above, sounding off the storm's own rage. Ebony locks plastered to his face, he drew his eyes to the stormy heavens, shivering slightly.

"Cursed by the gods," he muttered, "Well, I curse the gods! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed into the sky, casting his head backward. "I CURSE YOU ALL!"

* * *

He barely withheld the scream brewing in his throat. Trying not to twist in agony, the male looked up at his liege with orange orbs. "My lord…?" he croaked. 

King Vegeta leered down at the captain, grinding the lower-classed saiyan's tail beneath his booted foot. "When I give orders, Zorn, they are to be directly obeyed!"

Agony burst down between his shoulder blades as the king's other foot crashed down onto his personage. Blood erupted from his chiseled lips, and the second-class soldier cried out. "But my king-"

"SILENCE!" The roar resonated off of the grand walls of the throne room. From this view, not much of the grand chamber was visible.

_At least the carpeting is expensive, thus, not so hard. But not even the finest of silks could soften this demon's hellish blows… _

Plush red fibers lay woven from the throne to the majestic wooden door, adorned by lanes of gold lining.

Head spinning, the soldier breathed a sigh of relief as the king removed his feet. He rose on shaky legs. The king's form danced before him as his vision began to betray him from the intense beating. Yet still, the brave Captain struggled to stand. _I cannot show weakness. Weakness is death._

"Perhaps you would care to tell me, Zorn, why you directly disobeyed my commands?"

"Your highness, I believed the men were not ready. The ambush would have failed, and we would all be dead."

"But who makes the decisions around here?"

"You do, your majesty."

"Well, take care to learn that!" The royal's fist flew out of nowhere, colliding with the young man's jaw sharply. Zorn stumbled backward, boiling on the inside.

At the distant front of King Vegeta's throne room the carpet crawled up marble steps leading to the magnificent throne. Its beautiful gold structure remained unmatchable by far.

"Perhaps if you let your people have more of a say in their own affairs, your orders would be obeyed with more zeal!" The infuriated male hissed, wiping a trickle of blood from his tanned cheek. Vegeta's bearded visage fell away from the icy expression to one wrought of pure fury. Lunging at the captain, the older man slammed him to the ground in a vicious tackle. Repeatedly, he slammed the second-class's raven-haired head off of the floor, stopping only when a loud crunch shattered the solitary silence of the room.

Sliding off of the fighter's lifeless form, the king made a quick exit. No glance was thrown over his brawny shoulder. His only offering to the comatose captain was a small snort of arrogance.

Voices shrieking in his ears, Zorn rolled over in the growing pool of blood, groaning. Bright orbs dulled to ginger, the male feebly curled his thick tail around his waist. Half-heartedly, he reached across the carpet, groping around for his broken scouter, a symbol of his exile.

"I curse you Vegeta," He swore raggedly. "Mark my words…you will suffer for the humiliation you brought upon me."

* * *

**A/N: We'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks for readin'!**

**C**&C

**Carmine's Short note: Without Crimson here to aid me in my decision, I just decided to go ahead and make this an "T" rated one, for now, at least. Not quite sure just how far the content will go, if you catch my driiiiiift...nor am I sure if there will be romance in this story. _sighs _I's is a lost, tired little General...too much thinking. Time to go work on Zorn's profile at bit more...Carmine out...**


End file.
